Recently, various electronic apparatuses having a handwriting function, such as tablets, PDAs and smartphones, have been developed. In addition, the optical character recognition (OCR) technology of recognizing handwritten characters by using image data which is generated by scanning a page of paper such as a notebook in which the handwritten characters are drawn. By the technology, handwritten characters can be converted into character codes.
In the OCR, for example, characters (font) corresponding to character codes, which are a result of recognition, are displayed in a size corresponding to the size of the recognized handwritten characters on the screen.
Since characters in a handwritten document have variations in shape and size caused by handwriting, the corresponding characters (font) may be displayed in an inappropriate size.